The story of Yuka -A Brother Bear Fanfic-
by SenbiNeko
Summary: -Brother Bear story- Yuka was abandoned by her tribe to fend for herself. She meets Kenai, Denahi and Sitka and brought her back to their tribe to live there. Now she has three best friends that she considers them as her brothers. *Chapter 2 has been posted!*
1. Chapter 1

**This is a Brother Bear Fanfiction, I don't own any of this. Except for my OC.**

 **This is my first ever fanfiction, let me know what you guys think and hope you like it! :)**

Name: Yuka

Life story: Yuka was 12 years old when she had been abandoned by her tribe while they were moving land, they didn't care for her, so the tribe just kept on going without a care. She was lost and hungry, she tried her best to find shelter. Until one day, she went hunting for fish and she heard some noises coming from a river, she went to investigate and saw three boys, and from the looks of it, they were brothers. The three of them were also hunting for fish just like she was. They were playing around and bickering at each other while they were fishing, they looked so happy... she felt envious. Suddenly, she lost her footing and broke a twig, which alerted the three boys and they stopped talking. Yuka tried to hide herself has much as possible, but one of them found her. From what she can see it was the eldest of the three. He asked her what she was doing and she explained to him what happened, he looked at her with a gentle pity in his eyes and decided to bring her to their tribe. There, she would start her new life.

Yuka is now 19 years old and became great friends with Kenai, Denahi and Sitka. She considers them as her brothers.

 **Yuka's Pov**

Today is a very special day for Kenai, he will be getting his totem. I'm a year older then Kenai, so I already have my totem. My totem is the Otter; it's meaning is friendship which I thought was pretty fitting for me.

I was chatting with Denahi and Sitka wondering where Kenai was. Until...

"Get down!"

"What?" The eldest, Sitka says as me and Denahi both raise our heads in Kenai's direction.

"Get down, get down!" He yelled as he kept running down the hill towards us, with a large herd of caribous behind him.

"Kenai!" Denahi and I yelled as we all jumped behind our canoes for cover, Kenai also joined us shortly after we hid. We watched in shock as the caribous jumped over us while Kenai only laughed, I stared at Kenai in disbelief, he looked at me and only laughed more. As I was staring at Kenai, I saw a caribou's hoof hit the back of Denahi's head, he held his head in pain resulting in me holding my hand in front of my mouth and chuckling slightly.

"Never try to milk a caribou." He said after the last of them jumped over us.

"You're an id-" I was cut off as Denahi tackled Kenai to the ground. Kenai fell on his back while Denahi was on top of him pinning his arms down, Denahi then started to drool on his younger brother... ewww. "No, no. Don't, don't. No. Come on, don't. No, no, no". Kenai begged and I just shuddered at the scene in front of me. Sitka walked over to them and grabbed both their shirts.

"Hey. Will you two knock it off?" He says with an annoyed expression on his face.

"You're telling them to knock it off? You might as well just save your breath as they will never stop" I smirked. He looked at me and only groaned because he knew I was right.

"That's all right" Kenai started. "After today, he won't treat me like that anymore" I snickered lightly causing Kenai to look at me with a frown.

"What? You don't believe me? Now I'll definitely show you!" I only sighed at his response and looked at Denahi as he started talking.

"Oh right, the big manhood ceremony. It doesn't matter what the spirits say, you'll always be my baby brother." He said with a baby voice.

"Oh yeah? Well, wait until I get my totem."

"Baby brother"

"AH!" Kenai started swinging his fists at him and Denahi started doing the same.

I got bored watching them fight, so I started walking towards the canoes to pick mine up. I carried my canoe to the water, got in and waited for them.

"Hey! You guys coming or what? We need to catch those fish before the ceremony starts!" I yelled to the brothers.

"Wait up, Yuka!" Kenai got out of Sitka's grasp, quickly took his canoe and ran towards me in the water. I looked at the other two and waved at them. Sitka smiled and ran towards the canoes, resulting in Denahi falling on his butt. I laughed and he shrugged it off by smiling, and ran for his canoe.

"Whoo!"

"Whoo!"

I looked back and smiled brightly at them, I'm so lucky to have them as a family. They looked at me and I quickly turned my head to the front.

"What's up, Yuka?" The eldest asked me with a pique of curiosity in his voice. "You were smiling at us." Kenai and Denahi were also interested and looked at me.

"Oh, nothing..."

"Whatever you say, Yuka." he chuckled.

I rolled my eyes, but smiled lightly to myself. I have the best family.

 **There you go! Here's part 1. Tell me how you guys liked it and I'll try to update it as quickly as possible!**


	2. Chapter 2

**This is a Brother Bear Fanfiction, I don't own any of this. Except for my OC.**

 **This chapter will be long! Get ready :)**

 **Yuka's Pov**

The rest of the day was filled with laughter and fun. We finally arrived back to our tribe with a lot of fish in the basket, ready for the ceremony.

"Finally done! Now we can relax." I told to the brothers.

"Yeah! And I can't wait to get my totem!" Kenai said happily while smiling brightly. I couldn't help but smile at him, he can be annoying at times, but he's such an awesome little brother.

Once we got back, the children began to circle Kenai.

"Yay! Kenai is back!" They said. "Kenai, are you excited about getting your spirit rock today?" The girl asked him, Kenai laughed as he put the fish into the basket. I stopped walking and listened to Kenai talking to them.

"It's not a rock. It'll be my totem." I could detect the hint of smugness when he said that. The children oohed and I looked at them with a light smile.

"Hey, Yuka!" I heard Denahi calling me.

"Hm? What do you need Denahi?"

"Nothing... Just really wanted to know why you were smiling at us earlier when we went fishing." He asked me with curiosity. I sighed with amusement because they haven't figured it out yet. I was going to tell him why, but we heard everyone cheering about Tanana's arrival.

"Come on!" Said Sitka getting our attention. I laughed at Denahi's frown as he was close to getting his answer, I flicked his forehead and followed Sitka.

"Just make sure it's tied up." Denahi told Kenai before he started following us too.

We ran up and made it just in time for the ceremony, we cheered and bowed down when Tanana threw the torch towards the wooden post making a fire. Then a little girl appeared behind Tanana and was picked up by her.

"When each of us comes of age, the great spirits reveal to us a totem that helps guide us through our lives." She started. "some of us use courage to guide us. Others, patience." As she said that, she handed the little girl back to her mother.

"And some of us, beauty." She said while stroking her hair. I chuckled at that comment, Denahi and Sitka heard that and looked at me with an amused expression.

"Kenai..." She called, making Kenai stand up quickly and approached her excitedly. "You nervous?" I barely heard it.

"Whew. Excited!"

"Ooh, you should be. It's a good one." Tanana told him while picking up the totem that's wrapped up. "Kenai I have been to the mountain where the lights touch the earth, and the great spirits have revealed to me your totem. To become a man, your actions must be guided by one thing. Your totem is..."

I looked excitedly at both Sitka and Denahi and they did the same to me. I hope Kenai will like his totem.

"Love."

I looked at Kenai knowing exactly what his response will be.

"What?" He asked, "Yes. Love." Replied Tanana while putting his totem around his neck, Kenai looked at his totem carefully.

"The bear of love?" Kenai looked back at us making me and Denahi laugh. Since Sitka was sitting in the middle of us, he elbowed the both of us attempting to make us stop laughing.

"A love that connects and unites all living things." Tanana said.

"Who wants to trade?" As soon as Kenai said that, Tanana grabbed his head and hit him.

"There is no trading!" She snapped. "Oh, Kenai... Love is the most precious of totems. It reveals itself in unexpected ways. Let love guide your actions. Then one day, you'll be a man and place your mark next to those of our ancestors." As she mentions to the wall, Kenai got up and walked to the wall, where everyone had put their hand prints. We cheered as Tanana raised his hand and hugged him. I couldn't help to see an uncertain look on his face.

Soon the ceremony ended and I walked out with Denahi. I looked at him and asked. "What do you think of his totem?"

Denahi looked at me and smirked, it looked like an evil smirk... "I think it suits him perfectly, he's such a lover boy."

I rolled my eyes at his answer. I then saw Kenai coming towards us.

Denahi looked over at Kenai's direction and said. "Oh, there he is!" He grabbed Kenai by his shirt and put him in a choke hold while rubbing his head. "Come here, lover boy." He said laughing and Kenai pushed him away.

"Uh, leave me alone." He grumbled and started to walk away.

"Aw, Kenai, wait. I'm sorry."

I looked at Denahi shocked. I never heard him apologize to Kenai before... this must be a trap.

"What?" Kenai looked back at Denahi confused.

"Your totem-I think it's really great."

"You do?"

"Yeah! And I made you something." Denahi reached into his pocket.

"Really?"

Kenai looked at his brother with excitement before Denahi threw a crown of flower on his head, making him frown once again. I couldn't help but laugh at this.

"Now when you skip around loving everybody, you'll smell so sweet." Denahi says while skipping around Kenai. I laughed some more making Kenai look at me annoyed.

"Aw, you look so cute Kenai." I teased. Kenai then proceeded by grabbing the flower crown and push it back towards Denahi. Sitka then walked towards us.

"Well, isn't this nice?" Said Sitka with a hint of amusement. "Instead of fighting, you're giving each other flowers."

"Yeah, isn't it lovely? He's so in touch with his totem already."

I walked towards Kenai and gave him a big hug. "Let me give you a BEAR hug, Kenai!" He tried to push me away but I kept holding onto him and giggled.

"Ah! Get off me, Yuka."

"Aw, you're no fun Kenai. Fine, I'll stop, you need to be more in touch with your totem." I pouted and let go of him. Kenai sighed and face palmed.

Sitka looked over at Denahi "Hey, dog breath, go take care of the fish." He pointed towards the direction of the basket of fish.

"Sure" Replied Denahi, he then started tossing flowers around Kenai. I took some flowers from the ground and started throwing some around him as well, but Sitka took my hand to stop me. I pretended to look hurt, but he gave that look. I sighed and stopped.

"You're ruining my fun." I pouted.

"Well, that's too bad." Smirked Sitka.

Denahi then went around Kenai saying "Kenai loves me, he loves me not. Kenai loves me, he loves me not." As he was chanting, he went on to check up on the fish.

I saw Kenai going for a rock and stopped him "Kenai" I warned him.

Kenai looked at Denahi and growled. "Someday, I'm going to just... He's such a-"

"Hey, Bonehead." Sitka Started, hitting Kenai at the back of his head. "Just because his totem is wisdom doesn't mean he's wise.". He gestured over to Denahi still chanting. He then stepped on the dog's tail making him bark Denahi.

"Hey! Woah!" He exclaimed backing away into a group of girls.

"Hi, Denahi." They said. "Oh, hi." He chuckled nervously and backed up right into the dog, which bit him right in the butt.

"Ooh!" Sitka and Kenai exclaimed while flinching. I just couldn't hold it in, I roared with laughter making them both look at me.

"What's up with you, Yuka? You seem so happy today." Kenai asked me while nudging my side.

I smiled. "Dunno, guess I'm just around some people that make me happy." I replied with a smile in my face. They looked at me surprised for a second and they too started to smile.

Kenai turned to Sitka and resumed their conversation. "I guess the spirits messed up on both our totems." Sitka smiled. "You know, I felt the same way when Tanana gave me mine." Kenai shoved him playfully. "Get out of here." I also agreed with Kenai. "You're just saying that to be nice to your little brother" I chuckled.

"No, really!" He told us and then took out his totem. "I said, "The eagle of guidance? What does that mean?" But now that I'm older, I know it's about being a leader and keeping an eye on you three" He said and pulled us into a headlock while chuckling. Kenai and both laughed with him, then got out of his headlock.

Kenai frowned and sighed "I just want to get my handprint on that wall."

"Just be patient, Kenai." Sitka told him. "When you live by your totem, you will." I shook my head up and down at Kenai. "Yeah! You'll get your hand print on that wall in no time!" Trying my best to encourage him.

Kenai gave us both a smile. "Really?"

Sitka nodded and lifted his hand "Guarantee it" Kenai happily joined his hand with his brother. I felt a little bit left out, so I decided to hug him on his side. They both chuckled at my action, I stopped hugging him and looked at Kenai as he was about to say something.

"But, come on... The bear of love? I mean, a bear doesn't love anyone. They don't think. They don't feel. I mean, they're..." He trailed off seeing a trail of bear footprints. I followed his action and saw the bears footprint, Sitka did the same.

"They're thieves!" He exclaimed. We looked over at Denahi and some other villagers, glaring at us.

"You didn't tie it up, did you?"Asked Denahi angrily.

"Uh..." Started Kenai while backing away, Denahi stepped closer. "You should have gotten the totem of pinheads!"

I stepped in front of Kenai trying to defend him. "Don't be angry at him, it's not his fault!"

"Not his fault? Yuka look at this, it wasn't even tied up properly." I was going to shove him but Sitka stopped me.

"Knock it off." He said, "We'll just make another basket."

"We?" Denahi scoffed, "Oh, no. It took me 2 weeks to make that basket. You get loverboy to do it. He's the one that's messing up all the time. Typical Kenai." I snorted at Denahi's insult.

I looked like Sitka was about to argue back, but Kenai shoved his way past the two, with a spear in his hand.

"All right. I'll go get your basket." He said as he walked away from us.

"Kenai! Wait up, I'll come with you!" I ran back to the hut quickly to get my spear, and caught up to him.

"Kenai, Yuka, wait. Kenai! Yuka!" Shouted Sitka.

 **Here's chapter 2! I don't know when the next chapter will be up because of all the projects and exams I have to do ;( let me know of you guys liked it!**


End file.
